Misión Fudanshi y Fujoshi
by DarkSherl
Summary: Cuando el piso tembló a su alrededor supo enseguida que algo malo iba a suceder, cuando las cosas comenzaron a desaparecer solo pudo aferrarse a sus acompañantes prometiendo protegerlas, y haría lo que sea para hacerlo... ¡Lo que sea! Esta es la típica historia de chicos que entrar a la historia de SnK. Es un ErenxLevi


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece -llora- le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

El personaje Arthur Kirkland le pertenece a su respectivo autor

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es Yaoi (ChicoxChico).

Posible aburrimiento del lector.

**ErenxLevi.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: _**¿Presentación? 

Maldije por la bajo y escuche el murmullo de las voces de mis compañeros, los que de seguro estarían hablando sobre la declaración que me habían hecho esta mañana y rechace. Simplemente no era mi culpa, la culpa era de ellos y su estupidez, es más… ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta? … era… era obvio! 

Si mis compañeros no fueran tan estúpidos y ciegos , Lo que lamentablemente eran, se darían cuenta con una sola mirada que lo que yo busco no es robarles sus novias, ni mucho menos tener una relación con un "ella", sino más bien era tenerla con un él y llamar la atención de uno de ellos, pero no, de alguna manera soy atractivo a los ojos femeninos, y por otro lado repulsivo ante mis compañeros, maldita sea la vida y su injusticia.

Suspiré con disgusto. 

-Hey! Sissi, ven!- escuche ese estúpido sobrenombre y no pude evitar molestarme, le había dicho una y mil veces a mi mejor amiga que no me llamara así. 

-Ada, te he dicho que mi nombre es Sissel, no Sissi!- Yo y mi nombre de niñita. Suspiré otra vez. 

-Pero Sissi suena más lindo y te vuelve más ukesito de lo que ya eres- la escuché replicar desde lejos- Además deja de suspirar, la vida se te va a ir en ello. 

-No tiene caso discutir contigo Ada, al final siempre te dejas llevar por tus ideas. 

-Lo sé- me miró con tan burla que me enoje enseguida. Yo y mi mal genio. Uno de estos días me iba a dar una aneurisma con lo gruñón que había puesto- Bueno, dejando eso de lado ¿Iremos a visitar a Riri-chan? 

Y ahora se preguntaran quién es Riri-chan ¿Verdad? 

Bueno, Riri-chan es una de mis mejores amigas, es japonesa y una amante, como yo y Ada, del manga y del anime, la cual por asunto de salud no asistió a clases el día de hoy, por lo que hemos decidido ir a visitarla para entregarle los apuntes de clase y aprovechar también de desordenar su casa un poco. 

- Claro, es raro que Ri-chan falte, ella esta dispuesta a morir antes que a faltar a clase ¿No te parece? 

- Ajá, es por eso que estoy preocupada- Sí, a pesar de que Ada es "un tiro al aire" porque no sé toma nada enserio, realmente ella es una buena amiga, considerada y divertida… algo loca pero linda. 

Una vez terminaron la clases decidimos ir en silencio hasta el hogar de Riri, claro que Ada estaba impaciente por lo que a cada rato se distraía con algo nuevo, o se desviaba a observar a alguien, seguro más de alguno la había considerado una psicópata o algo por el estilo, ya que no todos los días ves a una pelirroja corriendo de un extremo de la calle al otro, hablando sola y saltando cuando ve algo lindo y riendo de manera extraña. Cuando llegamos llegado al hogar de Riri, Ada con su inquietud tocó muchas veces el timbre hasta que abrieron. 

-Riri-chan! ¿Estas bien?- Frente a nosotros nuestra amiga estaba envuelta en una cobija azul, la cual, estaba seguro, en cualquier otra oportunidad le habría hecho ver adorable pero no en esta ocasión, pues sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, su piel estaba enfermizamente blanca y se veía realmente agotada. 

-No- El mal humor estaba claro en su voz, de seguro estaba descansado y la habíamos interrumpido. Riri con un gesto nos dio a entender que ingresáramos a su casa y así lo hicimos. 

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Comiste algo descompuesto? 

- No, la verdad es que no es nada malo, anoche hice una maratón de anime y creo que fue una mala idea, estoy muerta de sueño- Ok, tal vez lo que hizo fue poco inteligente considerando que ayer era domingo, si lo hubiese hecho un sábado habría sido mejor así me hubiese colado yo y de seguro Ada también. 

- ¿Y por qué no nos llamaste? Así te habríamos hecho compañía, eso habría sido más divertido- Ada como siempre, decía lo que yo pensaba. 

- Es que… bueno, ustedes saben que me gusta todo eso de la magia ¿verdad?- Asentimos -Pues bueno… yo, ayer además de ver anime estuve practicando algo, y pues, ya saben… esto. 

- Riri-chan dilo claro, no entiendo nada si lo dices así- Ada hizo un puchero en señal de disgusto. 

- Bueno ya, que mas da, ayer estaba practicando un poco, solo como juego- Las mejillas de Riri se tiñeron de un pálido rosado, y la risa divertida de Ada se escuchó en todo el salon. 

- Riri, realmente se te has obsesionado con Arthur Kirkland ¿Verdad?- Dijo entre risas. 

- ¿Ehh?, bueno si… pero no tiene nada que ver esto con que me guste Inglaterra Ada-chan!- Y nuevamente Ada estalló en un ataque de risa -Sissel-kun, dile a Ada-chan que se detenga! 

- Ada, cállate- Para mi sorpresa ella guardó silencio, pero sabía que el milagro no duraría demasiado pues a los pocos segundo, le pidió, rogó y hasta se arrodilló ante Riri para que nos mostrará, porque según ella yo también estaba "muriendo de ganas", dónde era que hacía todos sus intentos de magia. 

- Sólo si prometes no tocar nada ¿Entendido Ada-chan?- Riri suspiro derrotada, tanto ella como yo sabíamos que la loca de Ada no se quedaría quieta hasta que le dijera que sí, así que optando por lo sano, se puso de pie y nos pidió que la siguiéramos, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada que rogaba por mantener a Ada bajo control, lo cual era imposible porque esa mujer no era mujer, era una verdadera bestia. 

- Lo intentaré- dije de manera silenciosa, y ella me dedicó una sonrisa entristecida. Pobre de ella porque yo sabía que Ada no había escuchado ninguna de las indicaciones que Riri nos dio a conocer, de seguro iba a crear un desastre, yo la mataría y estoy seguro que lo disfrutaría. 

Tomé nuestras cosas del sitio donde las habíamos dejado y ella llevó otras más que no ví. Así fue como comenzamos el recorrido por pasillos que no me resultaron familiares, lo cual era extraño porque yo conocía la casa de Riri desde hace muchos años, y caminamos hasta que llegamos a una habitación totalmente vacía, exceptuando por un mueble, el que con dificultad movimos Riri y yo, y detrás de este apareció una extraña y estrecha escalera, que dio paso a un más extraño y tétrico pasillo, el cual nos llevo a un más raro, tétrico y silencioso lugar. 

- Riri, prométeme que no trabajas en el mercado negro, en la venta de órganos, o en cualquier otra cosa turbia, porque si no lo haces juraré que me estas llevando a algún sitio desconocido para asesinarme- No pude evitar decir algo para relajarme, pues tenía un mal presentimiento desde que habíamos bajado y que estuviéramos en un lugar de aspecto sospechoso lo único que conseguía era que me sintiera más inquieto. Ella simplemente río… Esto no me estaba gustando. 

- Ok, llegamos- Dijo ella risueña -Este es mi gran secreto, espero que les guste- Mire asombrado el lugar porque, pese a que el camino te tenía constantemente espiritualizado y en cualquier momento creías que alguien iba a aparecer y asesinarte, el sitio era cálido y extrañamente confortable, lleno de libros, unos cuantos sillones y una alfombra. Riri nos dio la libertad de poder recorrer todo el lugar pero decidí permanecer cerca de la entrada, aun no estaba del todo confiado. 

Tomé un libro al azar el cual, no sabía si por coincidencia o algo por el estilo, hablaba de la mitología y de los titanes, automáticamente mi mente me transporto a shingeki no kyojin y no pude evitar babear al recordar al Heichou, maldecir mil y una vez a Eren y su bendita suerte de tener a un Uke/Seme como él, era para envidiarle. 

Continúe con mi lectura, hasta que un grito rompió la atmósfera del lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacía el lugar de donde provenía, este era el centro de la habitación oculto por estanterías llenas de libros, y esa voz tan chillona solo podía pertenecer a alguien como Ada. Maldije en voz alta, sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir ya que cuando uno tenía un mal presentimiento siempre había que hacerle caso, por algo ocurría, no entendía porque había sido tan estúpido y esta vez no lo había hecho desde el comienzo. 

No pude evitar quedar en estado de Shock cuando desde el suelo una extraña luz apareció, mire a Ada la cual estaba llorando desde el suelo y después mi mirada se dirigió a Riri, la cual estaba al otro lado, ella estaba congelada en su sitio mirando estupefacta a la pelirroja. 

Cuando sentí que el suelo me estaba atrayendo hacia él, supe que algo malo iba a ocurrir y lo peor de toda esta extraña situación era que no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, necesitaba una explicación - ¿¡Qué mierda has hecho Ada!? - No pude evitar gruñir en voz alta, y como si eso les hubiera activado ambas chicas salieron de su estado de letargo. 

La desesperación con la que Riri se movió hacia ella y el grito de terror que liberó Ada, me habían dejado helado y solo la voz aterrada de Riri pidiendo que fuera hacia ellas me hizo moverme en su dirección, me aferre a ellas automáticamente, si algo iba a pasar quería protegerlas de lo que sea. 

Esta vez la luz se hizo más intensa y no pude ver nada, el piso seguía tragándose lentamente todo lo que había alrededor, y la desesperación nos consumía lentamente, solo cerré los ojos y trate de envolver ambos cuerpos con el mío, lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo solo rogaba que se detuviera de una vez por todas. 

_**Continuará…**_

**IMPORTANTE, estas son las fichas de los personajes.**

****

Nombre: Sissel Klett

**Edad:** 17 años

**Personalidad:** Silencioso y reservado, piensa mucho pero habla solo cuando es estrictamente necesario, pese a ser una persona calmada tiene mal genio y es terco. No le gusta meterse en problemas debido a que odia perder (no va a rendirse), le cuesta hacer amistades debido a que suele ser muy cortante. Pese a su calmada personalidad es un hombre de acción, una vez tiene una meta o idea le gusta cumplirla.

**Físico:** Constantemente es confundido con una mujer debido a que los rasgos de su rostro son muy delicados, lo que más le caracteriza son sus ojos aguamarina. Sus pestañas son largas y gruesas, su nariz es fina y sus labios son rosas. Su cabello es negro, desordenado y corto. Su estatura ronda aproximadamente el 1.70 cm, es delgado, y su tez es blanca.

**Curiosidades:**

Es bueno realizando casi cualquier cosa cuando tiene ganas.

Odia muchas cosas, en especial que le digan que es lindo.

Su panorama favorito es una tarde durmiendo o leyendo.

Su estación favorita es el invierno.

Le gusta el manga y el anime.

* * *

**Nombre:** Ada Bécquer

**Edad:** 17 años

**Personalidad:** Una chica alegre y divertida, se caracteriza por ser curiosa e hiperactiva. Le gusta tener metas y sueños, pues considera que es un reto consigo misma. Debido a su personalidad positiva, pocas veces se molesta pues siempre busca el lado positivo de las cosas. Aunque parezca que ella no toma atención le gusta analizar lo que pasa a su alrededor y tener todo bajo control.

**Físico:** Por lo que más se caracteriza es por su cabello colorín, crespo y largo, y también por su sonrisa, la cual es amplia y bonita. Su nariz es pequeña y sus ojos son de un brillante y vivaz azul, posee unas cuantas pecas en su rostro. Mide aproximadamente 1.65, su figura es esbelta y su tez es clara.

**Curiosidades:**

Cree y confía ciegamente en sus mejores amigos

Es una amante apasionada de los animales.

El instrumento que toca es un violín.

Le apasiona el manga y el anime.

Es hogareña.

* * *

**Nombre:** Riri Anami

**Edad:** 17 años

**Personalidad:** Una chica tranquila y alegre, al igual que su mejor amiga le gusta ver el lado positivo de las cosas pero tiene un carácter más desafiante y temperamental, le gusta debatir y dar su opinión cuando tiene los argumentos para defenderlos. A pesar de que parece el tipo de persona que piensa y luego actúa, no es así, tiende a ser llevada a su idea. Tiene facilidad para llevarse bien con los demás.

**Físico:** Como cualquier otra asiática posee el cabello negro, liso y le llega a la mitad de la espalda. Le gusta cuidar su piel, la cual es blanca y lisa. El color de sus ojos es oscuro, son alargados y pequeños, su nariz es pequeña y sus labios son finos. Es considerada como una chica bella y femenina. Le gusta cuidar su apariencia.

**Curiosidades:**

Es buena realizando actividades de resistencia física.

Disfruta de los lugares silenciosos y tranquilos.

Le gusta ver series de temática detectivesca.

Le gusta el manga y el anime.

Es impulsiva.

* * *

No sé que me fume para hacer algo como esto, ni yo lo entiendo, dado que este tipo de fanfic nunca me ha gustado. Es Extraño.

Estaba feliz de la vida, pensando en qué comer ... y fue como: sería interesante hacer algo como esto aun que nadie lo lea (?)


End file.
